The Messed Up Wedding That Rocked
by violentyetawesome
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jason Grace and Piper McLean, where revenge-seeking ex-brides, old flames, angry fathers and honesty, all crash the wedding. P.S. Please bring a blowtorch. Sequel to The Right Girl.


_**I was SO shocked by the favorites and reviews I got! Who am I to deny the needs of the people of this beautiful world? Oh, and I'll do a link at the end for you to see Piper's dress, which I stole off of Christina Perri in Jar of Hearts. Love ya Christina!**_

_**Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jason Grace and Piper McLean, where revenge-seeking ex-brides, old flames, angry fathers and honesty, all crash the wedding. P.S. Please bring a blowtorch. **_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Pairing: JasonXPiper**_

_**The Messed Up Wedding That Rocked**_

Honestly, the hot summer day couldn't be any better.

The girl sighed happily. The boy next to her raised a thin blonde eyebrow. "That's the thrid time you've sighed today." he teased. "Are you happy, or just really bored?" he made the car pull to a stop. "C'mon, Pipes. Tell me?" he produced a puppy-dog face. Piper giggled. "Look, Sparky. You'll just have to wait until we get inside." she looked at the old apartment. "Hard to believe Annabeth and Percy live in there..." she brought a hand up to her hair, smoothing it out. "Let's go."

The apartment was nice, aside from the outside looking like a dump. Expensive couches and a plasma-TV sat in the living room. The kitchen was nice, too. Percy and Annabeth strolled in.

"Piper!" Annabeth greeted. Piper laughed and hugged the girl, hearing Percy and Jason greet each other.

"Soooo...it's not every day we get a visit from the famous Piper McLean! What's up?" Annabeth prodded, guiding Piper to the couch. Piper blushed. Over the 2 years Piper and Jason had been together, Piper had become a world-famous artist. Her paintings were everywhere, and at least a dozen were in the living room alone. "We just wanted to give you two...this!" Piper dramatically thrust two envelopes at Percy and Annabeth. The couple gave her weird looks before tearing them open.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Piper McLean and Jason Grace._

_Time: 3:00pm_

_Date: April 27, 2011__**(A/N: My birthday! =D) **_

_Dress Code: Anything! (We seriously don't care...just no pink.)_

_We hope to see you there! _

_If bringing any guests, please notify the bride and groom, or wedding planner, Annabeth Chase._

The card continued to say where the wedding was, and emails and phone numbers. Annabeth shrieked before saying, "So I'm the wedding planner?" Jason grinned. "Well, Rachel is Piper's right-hand woman, so Piper wanted you to." Piper smiled. "Yeah! No worries, I'll fill you in on everything. You'll get to pretty much decided anything. The colors are..." The girls strolled out the apartment, Annabeth snatching her purse of the entertainment center's table and stealing a kiss from Percy. Piper kissed Jason and followed Jason, a faint "I'll call you lattterrrr!" being heard. Jason smiled softly. Percy nudged him. "Wanna go to the baseball game? Got free tickets." Jason whooped and the two men raced out the apartment.

Honestly, she kinda didn't want to be there.

"So...colors are white and blue? Good thing we don't have red. People would think they're in a Fourth of July Ceremony, not a wedding." Thalia said sarcastically. Piper, Rachel, and Annabeth laughed. Piper fidgeted. "About a wedding dress..." she groaned. "My mom..." a slim, beautiful woman thundered in the wedding shop. "Piper _dahlinnnngggg_!" she exclaimed. "I have _ah-rived _to help you pick a wedding dress! PIPER!" Piper slapped a hand to her face. "Where's Jason when you need him?" she groaned. Her mother spotted her daughter and dashed towards them. "Oh, Piper _dahlinnnnnggggg_! I am just so-" Piper stopped her mothers ranting. "Mom, you know Thalia," Thalia saluted the woman, who snorted in dislike. "And Annabeth-" the woman smiled slightly. "-and Rachel." the smile vanished.

"Well. Hello again, girls. "I must say, I didn't expect to see you all." Piper started to bristle. "Mother. I thought we-" Thalia stopped her. "No Piper, it's alright. We didn't exactly expect to see _you _here either, Ms. McLean. Last I heard, you were in Vegas with some random guy you met at the-" Annabeth laughed nervously.

"Let's all just say we didn't expect to see each other!" she suggested, pushing Piper towards a rack of dresses. "We'll be over there, Piper, if you need us." she motioned to another row. Piper nodded. This was important, she directed herself. Choose something good, pay for it, and then get the heck outta here!

They searched for what seemed like _hours_. Piper sighed. "Rachel, Annabeth, Thalia, Mother," she called. "I don't think this is- Oh my..." she dropped the dress she had been holding (A light blue dress that was very large-she had gotten bored) and walked slowly to the dress.

It was _perfect_, and Piper decided she wanted that dress at her wedding, whether she was wearing it, or it was on a mannequin in the audience. _She wanted that dress_.

The front stopped at her knees, but the back flowed past her feet to the floor, so it trailed behind her. A black silk ribbon was tied at the waist. Piper imagined some combat boots with it and yelled for a saleslady.

"Yeah?" the girl sighed. Her name-tag read Sunny, but she definitely didn't live up to her name, so much so that Piper wondered if it was some sick joke. She chewed on about 12 pieces of gum, and whipped out her phone every five seconds to text her friend.

"Well? Are you going to talk?" she yawned. Piper blinked at her rude attitude. "This dress. How much-" Sunny straightened. "Not for sale," she hissed. Piper narrowed her eyes. "It's on the rack. It has the _Half Price Off_! Tag on it. So it's for sale." she insited. Sunny rolled her eyes. "Listen up, girlie. I plan on getting married in about 4 months, and I also plan on wearing that dress to my wedding that's in 4 months. So _back off_!"

"Well, I plan on getting married in _2 _months, and I plan on wearing _that _dress-" she angrily thrust a finger at the wonder. "-to my wedding! So why don't you _back off_!" she hissed. Sunny's eyes widened. "You wanna fight?" she challenged. Piper rolled her eyes. "I don't have to. It's my dress. Excuse me!" she called to the man behind the desk. "Can you assist me instead of this girl please?" He nodded and started walking towards them.

"_It's __**my**__ dress_!" Sunny screeched. She pounced on Piper. Piper sidestepped, so that the salesgirl fell to the floor. The man made it to them. "So sorry miss," he apologized. Piper narrowed her eyes, causing him to flinch. "Just ring up that dress." she hissed. He nodded, and made his way back to the counter. But not before hissing to Sunny, "_You're __**fired**_." Sunny gasped and ran out the store.

Honestly, this moment was a little disappointing.

Jason's dad _hated _her! How could they get married now?

"Oh, hello, _Piper_," he greeted with no warmth. Piper cringed. "H-Hello, sir," she mumbled. She was wearing a trench-coat to hide her dress, and her hair was already done, resting in a neat yet messy bun. She had strands that fell out of it, dangling into her eyes, which sparkled.

"Hi, Dad," Jason greeted. Mr. Grace looked at his son. "Well son, let me ask you a few questions. First, are you sure?" Piper gasped. How could he be asking Jason this _in front of her_! Jason's grip on Piper's arm tightened. "Yes," he grunted.

"Just making sure. Second, what ever happened to that Reyna girl?"

"I'm right here!"

Piper's head shot up. "Oh no..." she whispered. Jason hissed under his breath, "I am _so _going to kill either her or Dad...maybe both."

There Reyna stood, smirking proudly, in an purple, strapless, ankle-length dress. Before, Jason's mouth would be on the ground, his eyes popping out of his sockets. But now, his mouth was open in shock and anger, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"What are you _doing _here!" the bride and groom hissed together. Reyna flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. "Well, Pipes-"

"Don't _call _me that!"

"-you crash my wedding, I crash yours. It's a win-win type thing." Reyna finished. Piper groaned. "Jason, I'm leaving." she whispered to her soon-to-be-husband. Her eyes were fixed on a person standing in front of the door. "_Who invited him_!" she exclaimed. Jason looked to where her gaze was.

A young man with auburn hair and dull blue eyes looked around the room. His gaze landed on Piper and he started towards her. "That's my...ex? I don't know. He was the boy that liked me when we got back together, and I suppose he still does, by the way he's staring at me." she muttered quickly to Jason. His hands balled up into fists. "Oh. Him."

"Piper!" the man called over. Piper gulped. "H-hey, Peter!" she called back. Jason's father had left in a huff, leaving an electric tingle attack Piper's spine every second. It increased as Peter advanced.

"So, this must be Jason!" Peter smiled. Jason shook his hand. "Welcome, Peter. Nice to meet you." Jason smiled also. Piper's eye twitched. "T-the wedding starts in a few minutes. I better go. See you out there." Piper kissed Jason's cheek and ran off.

Honestly, she was nervous.

As she walked ever so _slowly _down the aisle, the butterflies in her stomach got more and more excited.

The eyes of two ex's followed her the most. As she (_finally_) made it to Jason, he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, the butterflies' party dying down a little.

The priest went through the ceremony rather quickly, due to Piper's earlier persuasion. The big moment was coming.

"Does anyone-"

"We do!"

Reyna and Peter where standing with there hands raised. There was an evil glint in Reyna's eyes as she smiled evilly. Peter looked sad but determined. Thalia stepped forward.

"On what grounds!" she demanded. Reyna put a hand on her hip. "Jason was mine to begin with. This is exactly what Piper did to me. I bet you Jason will realize he belongs with me in a snap." she snapped her fingers for emphasis. Next was Peter's turn.

"I-I've liked Piper for awhile, since she first moved into the apartment a few blocks away from me. When she told me about Reyna and Jason, I felt bad for her, and thought that a person that _really _loved her wouldn't do that to a girl like Piper." he looked to the bride, who shot him a _I-will-kill-you! _Glare at him. He flinched but continued.

"Piper deserves better than Jason. She deserves someone who will protect her, love her, and be there for her when she needs them. She needs me." Piper had had enough.

"I already have that! Jason is all I want, so why don't you just go crawl in a hole and stay there!" she snapped. A little harsh, but she had been harassed by this guy for years, and then he just crashed her wedding...not cool.

"Yeah! All that matters is what we think, and we think that we belong together, and we're getting married. Priest!" Jason called. The priest had been eating some ramen, but now he snapped his head up and ran to the front of the room again.

"Ahem, well, yes, uh, do you, Jason Grace, take-"

"Wow, it's so cold in here..." Thalia observed.

"Yeah, it that...ice?" Annabeth noted.

"There's ice spreading _everywhere_!" Percy informed.

"Well, it does tend to be cold in churches, but not this cold." The priest joked.

Piper groaned, rubbing her arms quickly. "Oh, shut up!" she snapped. "The air conditioner's broken. But I do see some frost..." **(A/N: This actually happened!)**

"A blow torch would be nice..." Percy smiled.

"I brought one!" Thalia cheered.

"Why!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It's a wedding!" Rachel filled in.

Piper rolled her eyes. "_Exactly_! So...priest!"

"Right! Do you, Jason Grace, take Piper as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Piper McLean, take Jason Grace as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Heck ye-I do."

"Then I pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Oh, and you have to pay me an extra $100." The couple didn't seem to hear. As Jason swept his new wife up into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, he muttered a single sentence into his beloved's ear.

"_I love you, Piper Grace, and I'm buying you a blowtorch._"

**I got A LOT of good feed back from 'The Right Girl'! And...guess what? 'The Right Girl' has been nominated for an award! You can vote for me if ya want. Just go to my profile and I have a link in my description. Hope you enjoyed it! I worked so hard on it, and am sad to say the ending didn't go the way I planned. Oh well. Read and Review, R&R, whatever you wanna call it, just click this little button! **

**Annabeth: Review? (Cue Piper in the background sharpening knives) **

**Rachel: And the link... ****/2010-08-23-christina-perri-behind-the-scenes-of-jar-of-hearts-music-video**

**Christina is in the front singing! And if this link doesn't work, just google Christina Perri Jar of Hearts!**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


End file.
